Caí ante ti
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Tomar medidas era su parte favorita. Podía tocar a su antojo, observar las reacciones de sus modelos masculinos que se ponían nerviosos ante su mirada, haciéndole sentir cierto poder en ellos. -BokuOi- OneShot


_**Hola :D Bueno, no diré mucho, seré breve. Mi net se jodió por lo que tardaré en actualizar. Bajo el mismo techo, tengo pensado dividir el cap final en dos.**_ _ **Este one-shot va dedicado a Layla a quien le gusta mucho esta pareja, la historia surgió de la nada en mi cabeza pero tarde en terminarla xD. Espero te guste.**_

 _ **Agradezco a mi beta Mariel -3- que aguanta mis locuras y respira hondo ante millones de errores de dedo e incoherencias xD**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate. Byee byee~**_

* * *

Oikawa siempre supo que sus manos fueron bendecidas, que serían su pase a la fama para el voley pero que para conseguirlo necesitaba más que eso. Y a eso se sumaba un perfecto estado de salud en el cual su rodilla fue la manzana de la discordia a su salto a ser un gran deportista.

Siempre tuvo en mente desde pequeño que resaltaría en el mundo, que sería mundialmente conocido a como diera lugar. Cuando se vio frustrado su futuro en el vóley, sus manos de nuevo le dieron una nueva pasión, la cual no le dejaba totalmente satisfecho pero hizo que pudiera lograr su cometido.

Por mucho tiempo, en horas libres, en clases, mientras descansaba en su cama, cuando debió hacer reposo por la lesión en su pierna, en todas ellas tuvo un lápiz y papel a mano para dibujar. Al principio siempre fueron simples garabatos en sus cuadernos o libros de estudios, ganándose algún que otro regaño del profesor al también dibujar en el pupitre.

Iwaizumi fue quien le dio la idea cuando pasaron los meses y a pesar de poder seguir jugando vóley, no se volvería parte de su futuro profesional. Como siempre cuando estaban solos, sin necesidad de hablar, jugar videojuegos o molestarse, solía tener la necesidad de que sus manos estén ocupadas en algo y eso era la mayoría del tiempo con un lápiz garabateando donde sea. Incluso una vez dibujo el rostro de su amigo con un marcador indeleble que hizo que terminara con la cara roja de tanto frotársela con la esponja para quitarse la tinta y él también pero por un golpe del otro.

Un día de tantos como esos, Iwaizumi le dijo lo que cambió completamente su vida y es por eso que estaba donde se encontraba ahora. En una maldita y solitaria oficina. Así era todos sus días, más cuando tenía un evento a la vuelta de la esquina.

Iwaizumi le había dado la original idea de explotar más su habilidad en el dibujo. Al principio no le dio mucho el apunte pero mientras más miraba sus propios dibujos, decidió darse una oportunidad. Luego de cursos, prácticas, su muñeca entumecida, horas, días, semanas, meses y años. Se volvió diseñador de modas.

Cuando se consideró a sí mismo un buen dibujante en prendas, se replanteo verdaderamente dedicarse a ello sin saber a qué otras cosas deberían enfrentarse. En el transcurso de los años aprendió marketing, finanzas entre otras cosas, pero lo que incluso hasta el día de hoy seguía afilándose era realizar sus propias prendas. Sus dedos constantemente tenían banditas por las agujas que se clavaba sin querer. Tenía dos pequeños callos en el pulgar derecho e índice que eran debido al uso de las tijeras y en su rostro unos delicados y modernos lentes que podía ponerle un cristal agregado para el aumento y poder ver bien al coser. Aunque solo los usaba en su taller y cuando debía tomar medidas.

Su parte favorita de todo su trabajo. Tomar medidas.

Antes de volverse un diseñador profesional se había dado cuenta de su homosexualidad. Muchos de sus amigos le tiraron indirectas sobre aquello cuando les comento que emprendería en ese rubro para su futuro. Demasiado no les presto atención pero luego de un tiempo, sin temor confeso que le gustaban los hombres.

Nunca oculto su orientación sexual, ni siquiera a los medios.

En las clases, muchas veces debió dibujar mujeres y hombres desnudos. Su fijación en el sexo masculino se debió al gran esfuerzo que implemento por mucho tiempo al dibujarlos. Tenían muchos rasgos que remarcar al contrario que el cuerpo femenino que era suave, delicado, fácil para su mano delinear con la punta del lápiz sobre la hoja. En cambio los músculos de los jóvenes modelos eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Los pectorales, los abdominales, los bíceps, cada musculo que resaltaban dependiendo la postura que adoptaran. Todas y cada una de ellas hizo en él aumentar su obsesión por dibujar el cuerpo perfecto. Su cuarto era un río de bolas de papel con diversos cuerpos desnudos de hombres, torsos, piernas en flexión como los brazos o músculos que resaltar.

No solo empezó y termino allí. El siguiente paso que le hizo darse cuenta de su gran fijación por los hombres fue cuando comenzó en la etapa de comenzar sus proyectos para evaluaciones donde se les designaba un modelo y ellos se encargarían de confeccionar sus prendas en un verdadero cuerpo y no un maniquí.

Con su primer modelo fue con quien tuvo su primera experiencia sexual y casi romántica. No duro más de un mes ya que en su siguiente evaluación, se acostó con el otro modelo que se le asigno. No lo hizo con todos, solo con aquellos que sus cuerpos no le eran un dolor de cabeza al tener que dibujar para realizar sus diseños.

Aquellas aventuras duraron hasta que se graduó. Sus diseños habían llamado la atención de varios en la industria y debían mantener una buena imagen y no comenzar con escándalos de amoríos que podrían ensuciarle.

Los modelos que también eran estudiantes como él no tardaron en querer saltar al estrellato con el chisme de que fueron amantes del famoso novato diseñador de modas Oikawa Tooru que en menos de un año estaba entre los mejores siete diseñadores y en dos llego a ser el primero y mantenía su puesto.

Obviamente los desmintió a todos pero no oculto su homosexualidad al mundo.

En la actualidad vivía en su mansión en Japón. Su agenda estaba llena de papeles de encargos, citas, entrevistas, eventos, teniendo libres los fines de semanas para su familia que iba a ver, teniendo contacto con sus amigos también. En su casa tenía su oficina, set de fotografía, su taller donde confeccionaba todas las prendas hechas por su propia mano, un cuarto grande con una pasarela donde examinaba a sus modelos desfilar, siendo todos entrenados especialmente por él.

Hace casi cinco años opto por elegir a aquellas personas que tendrían el privilegio de portar sus diseños, siendo cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. A cada uno de ellos los escogió en distintas ocasiones y sin vacilar al verlos en la calle, en una cafetería, corriendo, saliendo de un trabajo o haciendo algo cotidiano que llamo su atención e hizo que su futuro cambiara.

Le gustaba trabajar solo, sin ayuda de otros a quienes tener que dar instrucciones ni perder tiempo. Solo Iwaizumi es quien trabaja para él, siendo su representante, teniendo completa confianza en él y quien maneja su agenda. A ningún otro podría haberle dado aquel trabajo y le debía todo, además de la ayuda y paciencia que tuvo para enseñarle a usar bien aquella nueva tecnología donde podía escanear sus prendas y continuarlas en una gran pantalla digital. Se había visto todos los tutoriales de Youtube para enseñarle.

-Oikawa-san, el modelo ya está aquí –Se escuchó la voz de un guardia por el intercomunicador donde apretó un botón e informo que lo dejara allí esperando diez minutos más antes de que entrara.

Como si fuera un minino se desesperezo en la mullida silla detrás de su escritorio. Sus huesos crujieron al ser movidos por fin al estar en una misma posición por un largo rato. Tomando las imágenes impresas de sus últimos diseños hechos, se encamino con tranquilidad hacía la salida. Se prepararía un café antes de ir al estudio.

Tarareando caminaba con suavidad yendo a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar su bebida caliente. Sus rizos castaños se movían al agitar su cabeza al ritmo que hacía mientras colocaba su taza con rostro de alíen en la máquina que prepararía su tan querido café.

Respiro aquel agradable olor que desprendía mientras se sentaba en la mesada de la cocina, balanceando sus piernas como si fuera un niño a la par que tomaba, quejándose infantilmente cuando se quemó en el primer sorbo.

Luego de terminar de beber, tomándose su tiempo dejo su taza favorita secándose al terminar de lavarla con cuidado, prosiguiendo a ir al estudio.

Allí ya le esperaba su modelo que a pesar de hacerle esperar, le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Tooru! –Casi le dejaba sordo con su grito a la par que corría a él con los brazos abiertos, cerrándolos pero sin estar en medios de ellos.

–No te hagas el santo Bokuto, no estoy de humor para tu efusividad –Le decía serio yendo directo a la mesa inclinada de vidrio que estaba contra la pared y acomodaba sus diseños siempre.

Bokuto Kotaro era el último de los modelos que había contratado. El más joven pero siendo un año mayor que él. Lo había descubierto mientras paseaba perros en un parque donde estaba con Iwaizumi que le hablaba sobre una revista y una entrevista pero había dejado de escucharle cuando sus ojos castaños captaron a aquel joven de brazos fuertes que sostenía en cada mano diez correas que iban a perros grandes que jalaban de él. Estaban lejos de hacerle trastabillar y arrastrarle por el suelo.

Luego de una semana tuvo a aquel joven en su casa, firmando un apetitoso contrato de mucho dinero y le volvió su modelo favorito. Aunque cuando comenzó el entrenamiento para modelar y desfilar, se arrepintió completamente ya que Bokuto era un completo desastre hasta el día de hoy. Aunque luego de mucho tiempo aprendió a hacer su trabajo con su forma de ser.

–¿Sigues enojado Tooru? –Le pregunto algo deprimido el joven de cabellos blancos y negros. Un detalle agregado que había captado también su atención aquella vez.

–No, como crees. Ausentarse a un compromiso importante por quedarse dormido, a cualquiera le pasa –Sonrió angelicalmente al mayor que volvió a sonreír desprendiendo brillos- Menos a quien tenga un compromiso conmigo.

Su mirada se volvió afilada y pudo ver el estremecer del modelo que se quedó petrificado.

–K-kuro llego media hora tarde en la anterior prueba de atuendos –Le recordó queriendo justificarse.

-Lo recuerdo. Llego tarde… –Decía mientras se ponía sus lentes y tomaba la cinta métrica de goma- Y fue la primera y última vez que lo hizo, se lo deje muy en claro a él y a todos ese día. Akaashi se encargó también de castigarlo por mí.

Su voz seguía sería mientras hablaba y se acercaba a Bokuto que al ver aquella mirada del diseñador, rápidamente se quitó sus prendas, quedando en ropa interior sobre una plataforma para que tome las medidas.

–Tooru…-Le llamo Bokuto en un bajo murmullo, temiendo sacar de su concentración al castaño que hizo un leve sonido dando a entender que le escuchaba- A pesar de trabajar para ti hace ya tres años, aún sigues tomándome medidas…

–Sueles comer mucho y un kilo de más perjudica mis diseños –Contesto cortándole mientras su mano sostenía la cinta por debajo de la axila hasta su cadera.

–Pero hago ejercicio…

–Estas en constante cambio, las medidas deben ser precisas –Le volvió a cortar teniendo ahora su mejilla pegada a su pecho un instante para poder rodear su cintura, pasando la otra punta de la cinta por detrás y unir al frente. No era necesario tan cerca, pero le encantaba hacerlo.

–¿Y porque no las estas anotando? –Pregunto con cierta inocencia falsa.

–Me subestimas Bokuto –Sonrió de lado alzando su mirada a los ojos dorados del más alto al estar en la tarima, incluso sin estarlo. Otro detalle era su mirada tan expresiva.- No necesito hacerlo, las anoto aquí –Apunto a su cabeza- Ya te lo había dicho muchas veces, por cierto, haz aumentado un kilo…

–Eso no fue mi culpa…

–Si lo fue. Te hubieras contenido en tus permitidos de dulces –Le regaño al modelo mientras medía sus muslos.

–¿Sigues enojado? –Le pregunto de nuevo, tanteando el terreno.

–Por supuesto que sí. Ahora deberé retocar las prendas por tu kilo de más –Renegaba mientras ajustaba con fuerza la cinta sobre la pierna de Bokuto, sacándole un quejido.

–N-no hablaba de e-eso…-Decía mientras intentaba meter sus dedos debajo de la cinta y que la circulación de sangre siguiera en su pierna.

–¿A no? –Ladeo su rostro con inocencia, soltando el agarre pero para repetirlo en la otra pierna- ¿Entonces de qué? –Murmuro con los dientes apretados pero sonriendo inocentemente.

–M-mi pierna…-Dijo Bokuto en un hilo de voz, suspirando cuando fue liberada de la presión y la sangre volvió a circular.

Mientras estaba con su cabeza levemente agachada masajeándose la pierna que le hormigueaba, Oikawa rodeo el cuello contrario con la cinta, atrayéndole a su rostro, haciendo que se tambaleara sobre la tarima.

–Ahora quiero que te quedes calladito mientras hago mi trabajo, ¿Entendido? –Le decía mirándolo fijamente, viendo el asentir nervioso del modelo.

Dejo que se enderezara y así poder continuar con su labor. Sus dedos presionaban la punta de la cinta sobre la piel de Bokuto, deslizando su mano por su cuerpo mientras estiraba la larga goma hasta otro extremo, tomando las medidas que quería. Podía ver como debajo de su tacto los músculos resaltaban, como los cortos bellos se erizaban y no debido al frío.

Por eso tomar medidas era su parte favorita. Podía tocar a su antojo, observar las reacciones de sus modelos masculinos que se ponían nerviosos ante su mirada, haciéndole sentir cierto poder en ellos. A pesar de no querer demostrarlo, sus cuerpos eran muy delatadores. Les sonreía despreocupadamente cuando por debajo de sus prendas interiores un bulto sobresaltaba, consecuencias de sus toques inocentes y miradas que les daba, sintiéndose malvado, travieso por ello. Así fue hasta que conoció a Bokuto.

A él no logro sacarle ni una sola reacción que deseara. Solo cosquillas y movimientos bruscos que le ligaron un ligero golpe en el hombro cuando poso su dedo bajo su axila e hizo que se mueva sin quererlo y casi le rompiera los lentes si no hubiera tenido reflejos. Le costó demasiado hacer que el cuerpo contrario reaccionara a él.

–Deberé cambiar también de tus brazos, están más musculosos –Decía arrugando la nariz- Ya está, puedes vestirte.

Volteo para ir a la mesa. Allí rápidamente comenzó a escribir los números que tenía en la cabeza de las medidas de Bokuto. Para su suerte no había hecho aún las prendas superiores del mayor, tendría solo que hacer algunos ligeros cambios en los pantalones.

–¿No te dije que te cambiaras? –Pregunto como si nada cuando sintió un aliento cálido en su oreja que bajaba hasta su cuello, erizando su piel en el proceso.

–¿Sigues enojado? –Le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que antes-

–No –Contesto sereno a pesar de la cercanía del modelo a su cuerpo.

–¿Hacerme esperar diez minutos afuera? Y casi una hora aquí con el aire acondicionado prendido a pesar de que estamos en invierno –Sin necesidad de voltear, Oikawa sabía que en los labios contrarios había un puchero.

–Estaba tomando un café –Contesto alzando ligeramente sus hombros mientras seguía haciendo anotaciones.

–¿Y tardaste una hora en tomarlo? –Pregunto sorprendido el de cabellos bicolores.

–Yo me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas Bokuto. Y si me disculpas, debo seguir con mi trabajo que por tu culpa tengo retrasado.

–Pero tú me prohibiste la entrada a la casa por una semana –Respondió lastimeramente, removiéndose en un berrinche.

–Y ya tú sabrás porque fue –Le dijo mordaz antes de voltear, quedando entre la mesa y el cuerpo aún en ropa interior del modelo.- Fuera de mi estudio, ahora.

–No quiero –Se negó como si fuera un niño, algo que le hacía tener un tic en la ceja a Oikawa-

–Bokuto, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia cuando tengo una fecha importante pisándome los talones –Le decía con una sutil sonrisa mientras apoyaba su espalda baja en la mesa inclinada tras suyo-

–Pero, ¿Y yo? –El tic se congeló un instante. Sus ojos se cerraron, respiro profundo para serenarse y no caer en sus juegos-

–Tu solo debes desfilar y posar para las cámaras, nada más Bokuto. Lo hiciste ya muchas veces, ahora te ordeno que te –La serenidad iba siendo aplastada por la ansiedad de que se alejará de su débil y necesitado cuerpo que no respondió a las siguientes acciones.

Iba a voltear para ponerse de espaldas al modelo pero no es que no viera sus movimientos sino que internamente, los esperaba. El verse acorralado en la mesa, sus manos tomadas con habilidad sin poder moverlas al ser amarradas con la cinta métrica que uso para medir al otro. Todo en cámara lenta lo vio aunque fueron apenas unos segundos en que lo cometió.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto lo obvio mientras enfrentaba a su captor que estaba frente suyo analizando lo que acababa de hacer.

–Yo…-Hablo balbuceando un poco, llevando su mano nervioso a su nuca que rasco levemente- No sé por qué lo hice. Pero no quiero seguir siendo postergado ni que me castigues por cosas que no fueron mi intención hacerlas –Decía con tristeza en su mirada que no se molestó en ocultar.

–¿Y era necesario atarme las manos? –Arqueo una de sus finas cejas con elegancia sin inmutarse ni tampoco mover su cuerpo acorralado.-

–No –Contesto sin pensar la respuesta- Tú me castigas todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

–Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no la lío todo el tiempo ni falto a mis compromisos –Respondió moviendo un poco sus manos, notando que estaba bien sujeto pero sin dañarle demasiado.

–¡Pero ya me disculpe! –Hizo de sus típicos berrinches que Oikawa ya los veía venir- En parte también fue tu culpa. Tu organizas mi agenda, tenía la cita con el dentista luego de que me salió una carie por aquella prueba de mesa dulce. Yo quería asistir a la selección de comida pero no sabía que se había cambiado a ese día al mismo horario que mi turno.

En eso, Bokuto tenía razón. ¿Pero lo reconocería? No. Tal vez.

–Te llame más de veinte veces –Buscaba una salvación ya que aquella conversación, no la tuvo con el mayor ya que el mismo día que sucedió aquello le mando un texto donde no quería verle por una semana-

–Mientras esperaba jugaba Candy crush. Después la dentista no me dejo jugar mientras me atendía, ni siquiera sacándole el sonido pero cuando lo guarde, olvide activarlo de nuevo –Rasco de nuevo su nuca en señal nerviosa pero su mirada arrepentida.

–¿Qué dentista aceptaría atender a un paciente que juega con el celular? –Dijo negando un poco con la cabeza al escuchar semejante estupidez. Pero incluso siendo algo estúpido, era creíble que eso viniera de Bokuto.

–Siempre hay una primera vez –Contesto inmediatamente el joven de cabellos bicolores con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Cómo la de atar mis manos? –Ahora quien sonreía era él admirando el pequeño sonrojo en el otro- Vamos Bokuto, suéltame, tengo trabajo.

–No –Su mirada cambio a una profunda, observándole fijamente, dejándole mudo un segundo-

–Suéltame ahora –Le desafío mirándole del mismo modo, sin inmutarse al ver como acercaba su rostro al suyo.

–No hasta que dejes de decirme Bokuto –El castaño podía ver como el labio inferior del modelo temblaba levemente, conteniéndose de hacer un puchero.

–¿Y si no lo hago qué? –Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, tanteando el terreno.

–Te obligaré a que no me digas más así –Bokuto pudo sentir como el cuerpo contrario se pegaba apenas un poco contra la mesa- Y sé cómo…

–No te atreve… –Sin llegar a poder negociar con el modelo, este ya había tomado sus labios de manera inesperada que pudo sentir como sus dientes chocaron un instante.

Aquel joven que por un tiempo lograba hacer sonrojar de mil maneras y que le costó casi un año en poder robarle un beso, ahora lo tenía encima devorando su boca como un desesperado pero experto.

Él siempre los tomaba, los usaba, se satisfacía con sus cuerpos, decidía cuando, como y donde, siempre teniendo tras suyo a quien quisiera, más a aquellos amantes que querían a toda costa estar al lado de un millonario como él. Todos menos Bokuto.

Las caricias eran cosquillas, las seducciones tomadas como lecciones, los dobles sentidos como halagos, todo lo que hacía parecía no caber en la cabeza del modelo. Incluso su mente tan virgen, pura, no pudo captar un sentido sexual cuando tomo una dona y le metió un churro por el agujero, ni cuando tomo un poco de leche y se derramo por su mentón, ni cuando con un helado casi se ahogaba metiéndoselo hasta la garganta.

¡¿Había siquiera recibido clases de educación sexual aquel chico?! Lo dudaba en demasía o tal vez por el déficit de atención que tendía a tener Bokuto tal vez se quedaba mirando una pared mientras charlaban del sistema reproductor o inflaba los preservativos creyendo que eran globos.

Tan harto y frustrado llego a estar que no se dio cuenta que todas las atenciones que tenía en el otro joven eran interpretadas de otro modo. Por lo que un día, literalmente lo tiro a la cama con la intención de montarlo y se encontró con una inesperada confesión. La aceptó con tal de acostarse con él, sin saber que no había retorno a lo que aceptaba.

A aquel joven inexperto que por meses se acostó con él, siempre en la posición del misionero, siempre en la cama, costándole dos años enseñarle que habían distintas maneras, lugares para hacerlo, sin saber que llenaba una mente vacía e inexperta de mucha información que no pudo frenar, que solo fue aprendiendo muchas cosas.

A aquel joven modelo que por un año le tomaba como una virgen en la cama de su cuarto ahora podía incluso atar sus manos con cualquier objeto largo que tuviera a su alcance, tomarle en cualquier superficie que soportará su peso y si no lo hubiera, lo haría con sus propios brazos. Que con unas simples palabras podía encender una chispa que costaría un largo rato apagar pero tampoco era que se tomará la molestia de que se terminará tan rápido.

A aquel joven que tenía en mente dejar para buscar a otro, que antes de poder darse cuenta tenía su corazón latiendo con rapidez cuando sus sonrisas eran amplias al cruzarse sus miradas. Cuando su agenda con una hoja llena de compromisos terminaba tachada para poder estar en quién sabe dónde con él, viendo sus tonterías, escuchando sus anécdotas con su estridente voz, incluso terminando en la cama con la ropa puesta rompiendo varías veces la dieta que tenían. Riendo, saliendo, hablando, conociendo, explorando, amando a aquel joven que le entrego aquella joya que adornaba su dedo en su mano izquierda.

–B-Boku... Boku-chan –Se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como el cuerpo encima suyo, entre sus piernas se detenía.

–Tooru…

Debía admitir Oikawa que fue lo que le hizo elegirlo. Desde el inicio es que cayó rendido a la sonrisa de Bokuto la primera vez que la vio mientras paseaba a aquellos perros.

–Hoy podrás volver a casa –Susurro antes de sentir como sus manos aún atadas ahora eran libres, sintiendo apenas una ligera sensación en sus muñecas pero no le fueron impedimento para rodear el cuello contrario con sus brazos.

–Estoy en casa –Su maldita sonrisa de nuevo que le había hecho caer.

–Bienvenido –Sonrió sin poder evitarlo pero a los segundos cambiarla a una coqueta- ¿Te quedarás quieto Boku-chan? Soy capaz de dejarte en abstinencia hasta la boda…

–¡Falta una semana! No podría soportar estar lejos de ti siete días más –Lloriqueaba mientras parecía hacer un berrinche, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

–Estas _dentro_ de mi ahora, si en verdad te quedas quieto me enfriaré y créeme, yo también sufrí esta semana así que… ¡Muévete! –Jaló de su oreja, sonriendo ante la queja del otro pero que silencio con sus labios.

No admitiría ni le pediría perdón por haberlo dejado fuera de la casa donde vivían juntos. Por haber imaginado que su pareja se había ausentado a la elección de comidas para la boda por lo colgado que podía llegar a ser o que de nuevo se había quedado dormido, olvidando completamente él, que ese día Bokuto tenía un compromiso con el dentista. Se había molestado tanto que no miro la agenda del modelo, se limitó a tomar el teléfono y enviarle un texto donde le prohibía regresar a casa.

Lo bloqueo por toda red social e incluso se negó a escuchar al otro modelo Kuroo y su pareja Akaashi que querían decirle lo que Bokuto quería explicar. Se arrepentía un poco ya que aquellos días solitarios en la gran casa y en la fría cama lo había extrañado. Todo el estrés y nervios de la boda más un desfile cerca al cual quería dejar todo listo, le habían puesto un poco de malas y lo descargo con su futuro esposo. Pero ya sabía cómo recompensarle, hacerle olvidar y ponerse a recuperar aquella semana perdida.

Los diseños sobre la mesa cayeron como las hojas en otoño hasta el suelo. Le siguieron todo lo que había arriba pero a Oikawa era lo que menos le importaba. No necesitaba la cinta métrica, ni las hojas, ni las anotaciones porque como había dicho antes, todo lo que estaba relacionado con Bokuto estaba en su cabeza.

La medida de sus largos y fuertes brazos que le rodeaban, su cuello ancho que cubría con prendas, no solo por celos, sino por las marcas rojizas que a veces dejaba allí como excusa. Sus fuertes muslos que podían también resistir su peso, su cintura que con sus piernas envolvía y su fuerte pecho que adoraba ver junto a todo el espectáculo que formaba todo Bokuto en sí. Con quien iba hasta el cielo cada noche, con quien iría al altar en una semana, con quien compartiría su vida por siempre.

Su Boku-chan.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado n-n Besito en la frente para todos~  
-TsukkiSaurio- _**


End file.
